


{art} for Arthur in Avalon

by altocello



Series: Illustrations for Big Bangs [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art Nouveau inspired, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Arthur awakens in Avalon, and we accompany him on his healing journey as he searches for what brings him joy.





	{art} for Arthur in Avalon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harlequin (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arthur in Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526545) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello), [harlequin (julie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/harlequin). 

> Drawn in PS with a Wacom Intuos tablet.  
This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/arthur-in-avalon-title.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/acbb2019-ch1.jpg)[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/acbb2019-ch2.jpg)[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/acbb2019-ch4.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/acbb2019-ch7.jpg)[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/acbb2019-ch9.jpg)

## "Quiet Breathing"

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/quiet-breathing.jpg)

## "A Joy Forever"

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/merlin/joy-forever.jpg) Also on: [DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/56929.html) | [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/187513589739/art-for-arthur-in-avalon-an-aftercamlann-2019) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/826079) | [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/gallery/70431050/arthur-in-avalon-aftercamlann-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> I drew inspiration for these pieces from the gorgeous work of Aubrey Beardsley, who, by chance, created the most incredible series of illustrations for an edition of ["L'Morte d'Arthur"](https://www.enchantedbooklet.com/le-morte-darthur/) published in 1893. The titles for the two larger pieces are drawn from ["Endymion,"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44469/endymion-56d2239287ca5) by John Keats, which I stumbled across in a book I was reading this summer, and was entirely too perfect not to use.
>
>> "A thing of beauty is a joy for ever:  
Its loveliness increases; it will never  
Pass into nothingness; but still will keep  
A bower quiet for us, and a sleep  
Full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing."
> 
> As Harlequin and I noticed, the end was the beginning, and the beginning the end, not unlike T.H. White's version of Merlin in "The Once and Future King." Arthur is healing in the first piece, "full of sweet dreams, and health, and quiet breathing." The flowers in the frame are peonies for healing, and daisies for new beginnings. In the second, the "thing of beauty" that "is a joy for ever" is the love of Merlin and Arthur for each other. They are surrounded by the two trees whose branches and roots are intertwined, like the destinies of the two men who are so happy to see each other again after so long.
> 
> Acknowledgements: Thank you so much to the mods who made this fest happen; without you, none of this would be possible. I would also like to thank Harlequin for letting me entice them with the idea of writing for this big bang; it was an absolute delight to work with you again, and your beautiful prose worked it's magic on my imagination. Many thanks are also due, as always to my beta, Amphigoury; without her thoughtful comments and encouragement these pieces would be so much the poorer. Lastly, I would like to thank the cheering squad, Jelazakazone and Alby-Mangroves, who's enthusiasm is dynamic enough to light an entire city. Please know that without this little village, none of these would exist. Thank you, thank you, thank you! <3<3


End file.
